


Jealousy

by BashJackie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: “Young Master!”Behind the mahogany door Sebek had opened was not a pleasant sight. Once again, with that back as pale as snow turned to him, lay Silver- Unmoving in Malleus’ arms.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt, Malleus Draconia/Silver, Sebek Zigvolt/Silver
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on my Tumblr blog as well. Not proofread, so there might be mistakes. Just needed to write some jealous Sebek hahaha! Thank you for reading!

“Young Master!”

Behind the mahogany door Sebek had opened was not a pleasant sight. Once again, with that back as pale as snow turned to him, lay Silver- Unmoving in Malleus’ arms.

“Breakfast is ready, Young Master!” Sebek’s statement came out stiffer than he intended, but it conveyed his message all the same. Piercing green eyes, glowing ominously like candlelight at night, made themselves seen as Malleus’ eyelids fluttered open, accentuated by long pristine lashes. He lay in the nude, his body pressed tightly against the sleeping boy beside him. Malleus was as pale as Silver, although he lacked the lively glow of humans’ skin and warmth. He was also notably untouched, appearance impeccable without a single blemish, contrary to his partner’s hickey and bruise ridden body. 

“Leave us. I shall be down in just a minute.” His voice was full of domineering authority, yet holding a gentle touch that warmed Sebek’s heart. Sebek closed the door with a soft thump, standing guard outside as his young master dressed himself. When Malleus strode out toward the Diasomnia lounge, Sebek intended to follow him but was halted by his mind wandering to the boy likely still residing in the former’s room. Cursing his own curiosity, Sebek found himself opening the door again and glaring down at the yawning beauty.

“Get up. You are Young Master’s guard. You are to be by his side at all times.” The snowy-haired bastard ignored Sebek’s hostile comment, irking him further. It was a mystery how Silver went from Malleus’ ward, to his guard, and then to his lover with his apathy and bouts of narcolepsy. Silver stretched himself out like a cat, the blanket sliding down porcelain-like legs and leaving nothing to the imagination. Sebek felt a rush of heat to his face, whether in anger or arousal he did not know. Sleepy aurora-hued orbs met furious ones, filled with a tinge of amusement but mostly drowsiness. Sebek’s body froze up when a pink tongue dragged itself languidly over cherry-tinged lips, coating it in a lustrous sheen of saliva as Silver’s eyes raked down Sebek’s body.

“You’re hard.” 

Sebek blanched at the bluntness of the boy’s words. He regarded the sleepy young man with indignant fury, opting to ignore the painfully obvious truth sitting in front of him. If Sebek took a few steps forward, Silver’s face would’ve been just at the right position. As if he just didn’t point out something so vulgar, Silver slid out of bed and began dressing himself lazily, allowing a full view of the curve of his back and smoothness of his skin. Glittering silver hair framed his face and sparkled like pearls in the ocean, evidence from the previous night’s lovemaking somehow blending in with his skin perfectly like stars in the Milky Way. Before he could further admire the boy’s beauty, Sebek tore his eyes away painfully and stomped off with a huff, hating his body for betraying how he truly felt towards his nemesis. It was true he despised that little whore more than anything in the world, but he couldn’t deny the loveliness of the boy who made thousands swoon and fall, including the very young master that Sebek admired so greatly. 

…And that was how he found himself standing outside the mahogany door of Malleus’ quarters, listening in to Silver’s begging as Malleus violently ravaged his body without restraint. It was 2 in the morning, far after curfew and the time Sebek should’ve been asleep. Sebek cursed himself for being so weak, palming his crotch lightly through his pants as he heard a particularly loud cry from Silver. Sebek did not see what was going on in that room, but the wet noises of two bodies connecting gave him enough fuel for his imagination. He did not know if he envied Silver’s position, being embraced by the young master, or Malleus- Who embraced the very boy who drove Sebek insane. Pressing his ear against the door, Sebek could make out the sound of biting and scratching, and the godforsaken melody of obscenity that Silver sang at every shockwave Malleus sent through his body. 

Sudden footsteps making its way down the hall caused Sebek to freeze up, panic welling in his heart. Fleeing from the door and ducking behind the bend in the corridor, Sebek saw from the corner of his eye Lilia stopping outside Malleus’ door. Shaking his head, the ancient fae muttered something about ‘young people nowadays’ and made his way down the spiral staircase, likely to the kitchen to grab his snacks and soda he stashed away to fuel him through another night of gaming. Letting out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was suppressing earlier, Sebek decided to call it a day and head back to his room, something he should’ve done a few hours ago. 

Laying in bed, Sebek’s mind plunged straight into the gutter. How did Silver look like stretched out around the young master? Was he as elegant as always, eyes cloudy with those cherry lips slightly parted? Or was he a mess, with his eyes rolled back and mouth unable to contain the filthy cries of lust? His begging for Malleus’ seed seemed to point to the second option, and Sebek touched himself silently to not wake his snoring roommates. Why was he so weak to that pathetic slut? The conflicting emotions of hate and desire intertwining deeply in Sebek’s heart, leaving him confused and angry at his own vices. His shame was heightened when his own orgasm coated his hand, a painful reminder of all the times he pleasured himself to the thought of his greatest enemy. 

After cleaning himself up, Sebek fell victim to the clutches of sleep. Ready to repeat the cycle tomorrow again.


End file.
